Only with time
by Writing fool1296
Summary: What if the flock left her? what would she do? the only reason she has to live is protecting the innocent... will it all become too much for her? Romance in later chapters. Disclaimer- I don't own maximum Ride but the plot is all mine!
1. Chapter 1

It had been 2 years since the final attack on the Itex building. After the attack we tried to stay together but eventually the flock drifted apart. Iggy decided to give his parents a second chance, and of coarse Nudge followed him not want to be away from her boyfriend. It was hard to see them go bu tit was even harder to watch Angel and Gazzy be adopted. My hardest loss of all was him, I was devastated when he had told me he had gotten an offer to live with a family he just couldn't pass up. Fang, My Fang had left me so now a year and a half later I, Maximum Ride, am alone.

I never stay in once place for long I have to keep moving keep finding new people to save otherwise I don't know what would happen. I've visited my mother and Ella only once in the year and a half I've been alone but I think it is better that way. The memories that surround them are like daggers in my back, memories of the flock plague my mind every time I get nearer to them.

Although I can not help it I've been keeping tabs on my flock making sure that they stay out of trouble. As long as I am still living no one is going to lay a finger on my flock. I've checked on Fang the most he is living in Arizona, right near my mother. If I had taken my mother's offer to live with her I probably could have seen him more often. He is going to school although they had to bring him back a grade level because of his life with no schooling so now he is just finishing up his Junior year in high school. I miss him, more then anything in the world I miss my Fang. I wish he was here but I know it is wrong of me to be so selfish.

Currently I am in Texas it is hot here but I had heard that there was serial killer here he left birds with his victims the birds and the victims both killed the same way, a knife through the side if the head. It was a message to me and a threat to my flock. I would not let this continue. I had to do something, by now I'm guessing the rest of the flock had heard of this killer, he has made national news for about a week straight now.

I know the risk but the lives of my flock could be at risk here. As I landed in texas' Bastrop State Park I surveyed the area before finally decided there was nothing here. I settled in the tallest tree I could find although I was unable to see much with all the other trees in the area. As I had done so may times before I tried to sleep and once finally in the warm embraces of slumber the dreams of the flock came. The dream that came was one that was families to me and one I welcomed with open arms hoping that one day it would become the reality and everything else would be nothing but a dream.

Startled I woke up, I had heard a scream come from directly below me. I peered down, immediately becoming tense. This was it this is what I had been waiting for. Below me stool a man he was tall about 6'2 from what I could tell he was waring a black hoodie holding a knife up to a woman's head. The woman whimpered but made no attempt to scream again. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a small glimmer of silver. A bird cage I realized after a couple seconds of staring at it. When I heard another piercing scream I focused my attention on the man again. silently I dropped down coming behind the man who was too focused on the woman to realize I was just two feet above his head. I dropped down the last two feet and sent a powerful kick through his skull. He fell to the ground landing on top of the woman who let out another scream but abruptly stopped when she had realized what happened. She looked up at me with a look of wonder, probably picturing me as an angel when really I was nothing of the sort, Just a freak with no where to go no family to hide me from the increasing darkness of this forsaken world.

The woman scrambled to her feet and ran leaving me with no thanks nothing. I took out my cell and dialed the police. they came within minutes and I was questioned on scene. After the questioning I flew, I didn't know exactly where I was going but I knew that I had to get away from that place. I headed to the west flying past Mexico and finally coming to Arizona. I had flown all night only stopping twice for food and rest. my "super-speed" made the trip short although depleted me of almost any energy I had left. I landed in the small clearing, realizing where I was going once it was already too late. Knowingly my mother stood there her arms open a look of nothing but pure love in her face. I ran to her tears streaming down my face. it was so good to see her after all that I had been through a familiar face was nice.

My mother didn't say anything she just lead my to the back of the house where the bedrooms were she laid me down on one of the beds and closed the door. As she left she whispered my name all her sadness, and love conveyed in just that one little whisper.

as I laid there I though of the house and the cookies and all the happy memories I had shared with the flock, Suddenly It wasn't so bad remembering them didn't bring for the agony it once did instead it brought a smile to my face. As the thoughts of my flock faded I fell into a dream-less sleep thinking that maybe, just maybe everything would be alright.

Well this was going to be a one-shot but the plot just made it too long hopefully I will finish this today but it is only going to be a two-shot hopefully no more then a three-shot


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, the smell of chocolate chip cookies filling my nose. I sat up and stretched noting that the sun was already out. I walked out of the room and saw my mother in the kitchen with Ella who, by the looks of it, had just woken up also. Ella was asking my mother why she was making cookies and my mother just said that today was a special occasion. Ella went back into her room to change giving a small huff at the fact that she didn't know why the cookies were being made. I walked into the kitchen and when she saw me my mother dropped what she was doing and came over to place a small kiss on my cheek. I let a small smile cross my lips. and after grabbing a small glass of water I sat down.

Once she took the cookies out of the oven and placed them on cooling racks to cool my mother came over and sat across from me.

"Max, I missed you" she said. I knew she was curious I knew she wanted to know what I had been doing. 'I saw you, you were all over the news" she said and at that moment I just couldn't hold it in anymore I told her the whole story from my flock leaving to the threats. I didn't leave out anything not the lives I had taken nothing. She didn't interrupt me, she just sat there silently holding my hand comforting me. Ella had come out of her room and when she saw the serious looks on mine and my mothers face, she silently sat down and grabbed the hand I had resting on my leg under the table. I refused to cry but I could not keep a perfect poker face like Fang.

After I ad finished my story it was almost three and my mother had to go to work. I nodded when she said she had to go and instead I made a resolve to talk to Ella, even when checking up on my flock I had neglected the only biological relatives I had left.

Ella and I talked for hours she talked about everything that had happened since I had visited them last. She told me that out Mother was still very sad that I had refused to stay with them. And without thinking about it first I said that I was considering staying with them this time if they still wanted me to. After saying it I was surprised just a couple days ago I was thinking of the pain this place inflicted on me but this time it was different this time the memories didn't cause me pain. Ella became ecstatic at this news she talked about going to school together and all of her friends. Talking to her made the hours pass quickly and when my mother got home Ella couldn't wait to give her the new that I would be staying. My mother looked surprised when Ella told her but she quickly got excited too although she refused to debate the issue of school she was adiment that I would be attending school.

After that Life was practically normal, we went shopping and bough clothes for me to wear to school. my mother had got my registration all set up. I would be starting school in no more then a week's time.

A week passed and I was getting ready for school. Ella had insisted on helping me by choosing my outfit and pulling my long blonde hair into a ponytail. As I sat there I thought about my flock, even with Ella and my Mother here something was still missing and I knew exactly what it was, my flock. I pushed the thought out of my mind, I refused to think of them, this was a happy day My life was finally going to be normal.

My mother drove Ella and I to school and when she dropped us off, much to my dismay, she placed a small kiss on each of our cheeks.

Since she was my half-sister, the school had decided to make Ella my escort. Ella brought me to my first period which was Math, great! I though to myself Math was never my strong suit. She lead me into the classroom and introduced me to the teacher. After introducing me to the teacher and making sure I didn't need anything else Ella left. I walked around the class looking at the posters on the wall I read the names of the students on the class, Nick, Kelly, Drew... I continued reading the names and looking at the work.

"Hello, Mr. Davis" I abruptly turned I knew that voice I would know that voice anywhere...

Fang.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I forgot this on the other two chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own maximum Ride that's all JP, but I do own the plot.

There he was, I couldn't believe it Fang, My Fang he was here.

"Hello, Nick." replied the teacher. So he was going by Nick I snickered remembering Fnick. He didn't look back at me he just continued to his seat. I stood there paralyzed, my thoughts racing, and before I could do anything a girl went up and kissed him, my Fang, she had kissed him. Fang and I were meant to be, or so I thought. Fang had replaced me. I knew this wasn't a good way to start the school year but tears streaming down my face I ran out of the room. I didn't look at him I just ran I don't know where I was going and frankly I didn't care I just had to get away from here.

Before I could get far a hand grabbed me.

"Max?" I heard the whisper, I knew the voice, but I didn't want to believe it. "Max? is that really you?" He said again. I wiped my sleeve across my face trying to get rid of any evidence of the tears. I turned around he was so close to me I could feel the heat of his breath tickle my nose. I nodded still to shaken to speak.

"Why are you here?" he asked. I didn't respond mainly because I couldn't. He repeated his question and finally I got the strength to mutter an answer.

"I... My mom... moved in." I knew it wasn't much of an answer but I also knew that fang knows me better then anyone and he would know what I meant.

"Nick!" I heard a high pitch voice call. She walked closer to us and I could see her hair that was sucha deep brown that it looked almost black, she had blue eyes and wore clothes that must have cost her hundreds of dollars. I have to admit she was pretty. after giving Fang and I a skeptical look she said "Who is this girl anyway, I've never seen her before." Fang looked from me to her and then back again. "This is Max, she is an old friend of mine." he said. Friend? we were in love, well I was at least, and him calling me a fried was like a smack to the face.

"I have to go..." I said, not knowing exactly where I had to go.

Fang let me go and I spent the rest of the class period in the bathroom I didn't want to go back to class and see him, I just can't handle it right now.

after I heard the bell that told me the class was over I hurried over to the class room hoping I could get there before Ella so that she wouldn't ask any questions. I made it on time getting there before Ella and after Fang and his girlfriend had left. Ella showed me to my science class and we went through the same routine we went through with the math teacher then she left. I made sure I sat in the back of the class room, so that I would be less likely to get called on. I spent all of science class either think if Fang or sneaking food. It was only second period but I was already feeling drained I just wanted this day to be over.

The day dragged on and I was happy to note that Fang was not in any of my other classes.

When I got home I went to my room I passed by my mother but didn't say anything I just wanted to be alone. When I got to my room the memories all flooded back, bringing the pain that they had brought before, Because when I had first returned here there was a hope that thing could be the way the used to, but that hope was killed, I would never get Fang back he would be lost to me forever.


End file.
